The Hopeful Happenings
by Lorena Whatshername
Summary: To My Kind Editor, this is a story about the Baudelaires and how the world has smiled upon them. With all due respect, Lemony Snicket. Violet/Quigley pairing, rated T for suggestive themes.


I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events. This is purely-fan made, so none of this actually took place in the series. Oh well, one can hope and dream and well... write, right? Sigh.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

You might be reading this, jaw dropped in shock and shivers down your spine, thinking this tragic, depressing, dark, and mysterious story cannot possibly have an unambiguous conclusion. Yet, I've proved you all wrong. Heck, I've even proved _myself _wrong. As it turned out, with the help of a few sympathetic hearts and generous minds, I have finally found out what has happened to the Baudelaire children _after all_. This means that these "unfortunate turn of events" might lead to something optimistic and cheery once and for all, even I'm surprised of the mere thought about how FORTUNATE these orphans turned out to be.

And it's not just the Baudelaires who are rewarded with a happy ending. It's also their new addition to their tiny family, Beatrice Baudelaire, who was named after the love of my life. It's not just her that also gets a happy ending as well, but others do too, others you will encounter in this marvelous and positive outcome of a horrible situation.

So if happy endings are not what you're here to read, then I do suggest ripping out the last pages of the novel (or the whole story for that matter), and setting them on fire. Cook marshmallows on them if you like. If you want to be entertained by torment and misery, pick up one of my previous books from the Baudelaire children. Trust me, it's way better than knowing they're going to live a life they've deserved all this time.

As we're left off with Violet, Sunny, Klaus, and Beatrice onto sea with their boat, _Beatrice_, towards the Great Unknown, a terrible storm began to trouble them. The clouds quickly turned a disgusting shade of gray and thunder began to roar. Heavy rain poured down to them, as if the weather was angry at them, as if the weather wanted them to get pelted down by small droplets of water. It was like the frightening sky was shooting bullets.

"Violet!" Klaus cried out as loudly as the rain could allow. He looked out towards the disastrous sea. The waves moved in multiple directions, responding to the rainstorm that disrupted it. "I don't think we can get through this!"

His vision became blurred from the all the rain on his glasses. He took them off and tried wiping them with his soaked, raggedy clothes. The enormous wind blew them right off his hands.

Violet was sitting on the boat, holding onto her little siblings, and trying to protect them from the chaos that was happening all around them. The red ribbon that was securely tied around her dark hair disappeared, thanks to the ghastly winds that followed. She looked up at Klaus, devoid of any chance, of any idea, of any _future._ It felt like something was caught inside her throat, and her eyes tried to restrain themselves from tearing up. Was this how it was all going to end for them?

"I don't think so either," she replied, shaking her head in defeat. Klaus took his face into his hands and sobbed. Violet also cried, letting out all the pent-up feelings she had inside herself. Sunny was in her arms, and in her arms laid Beatrice, unaware of the ill-fated catastrophe that awaits them on the other side. What Sunny also had in her arms was a whisk she's been carrying around with her all this time. She thought she would need it just in case she had a chance to use it for cooking. It seemed like, however, that was never going to happen...

... so she tossed aside the whisk and placed her hand on top of her sobbing sister's. Violet placed her other one on top Sunny's tiny hand, and wished they were all somewhere distant, safe and warm. With blankets and hot chocolate and a fire place. Somewhere with books and loving people and... happiness.

Anywhere was good but here.

"Klaus," Violet said, "Come here." Klaus tried to feel at where he was going, since he was as blind as my great-grandma by the time she reached a hundred and two. Violet grabbed his arm and guided him to sit by her. She placed her arm around Klaus and lightly kissed the top of his soaked head. "Whatever happens to us right now," she began, sniffling through the heartache and pain, "I just want you all to know that you are the most wonderful siblings a sister could ever have. Klaus, I love you."

He smiled at her comment. "I love you, Vi."

She smiled back. "and I love you, Sunny." She kissed her small blond head as well.

"I love you Violet," Sunny replied sweetly. "I love you too Klaus."

"I love you Sunny." He kissed her cheek for what seemed like a long time. "I also love you, Beatrice."

"Yes," Violet added, "We all love you Beatrice. It's just a shame though, that you won't be able to experience the decency this life can offer to you. Same goes for you, Sunny." More sobs spilled out of her, and Klaus, and even Sunny's eyes were watering at this touching and intimate moment between them.

The boat began rocking violently. The four of them hugged each other as tight as their arms could grab. The thunder's sound grew louder and louder. The rain seemed like it was never going to end. One thing they seemed sure of though, was that they had each other. And that's the best way life could ever turn out to be.

--

Klaus slowly opened his eyes. He felt something soft and wet under his body. It was... soothing... and relaxing to him... He tried to make out the blurred images that lay in front of him. He squinted his eyes and saw Violet's peaceful-looking face. She was holding onto two small bodies, Sunny and Beatrice, he figured. They were all lying still and didn't move an inch.

He tried keeping his eyes open, but something bright was forcing them to close. That, and the fact that he was very, very, VERY tired.

_Did we make it? _Was the last thing on his mind before he went into a deep and needed sleep.

--

Now, you may feel upset and sad and probably betrayed at what you just read. _Hey, I thought everything was going to be okay for them! _You might be thinking as you read of their horrific adventure. I promise you, this will probably be the last time they'll ever have to experience something like that. Maybe for awhile. Maybe forever. But for right now, everything was going to be okay for them. This is why I'm letting you have the chance to finally know. To finally know of all the things that happened to the Baudelaires orphans (and Beatrice). Trust me, it wasn't easy trying to find out what had happened to them afterwards. Some of you should be patting yourselves on the back, those of you who did your research and gave a chance to the Baudelaires for happiness. To the rest of you, sit back and enjoy what's being presented to you.

Klaus began to open his eyes. This time, he didn't feel so tired anymore, since he's slept for a good... thirteen hours, maybe?

There was a flame that danced nearby him. Through careful observation, he realized it was a candle. He widened his eyes and stroke whatever was underneath him. It was soft, and warm... like a bed...

The upper part of his body stood up. There was another candle on the opposite side. His eyes darted back and forth. _Where am I? _

Then, he heard a door open. He saw a body come inside the room. He squinted as much as he can, but he couldn't distinguish who it was.

"Oh, Klaus, you're awake!" The voice sounded awfully familiar to him. Judging from the pitch, it sounded that of a female's. Of a girl's, to be precise.

She came towards him and hugged him with so much affection and kindness, Klaus couldn't help but blush.

"Um, pardon me if I sound a bit rude," Klaus started off, "but who are you?"

She immediately let go of him. She drew her face into his slowly. "Can't you see me?" she asked him with that familiar voice.

He shook his head. "I need glasses, miss."

She came in a little closer, and pretty soon, he saw her face just enough to recognize her as well.

"Isadora!" he shouted and immediately hugged her. She chuckled and hugged him back as well. "I thought I'd never see you again! I thought Violet and Sunny and Beatrice and I--- were never going to survive after what had happened to us! I can't believe it's you! I can't believe I'm right here, with you, and, and... where's Duncan and Quigley?"

Isadora smiled. "They're here as well. And in case if you were wondering where your sisters are, they're in the other rooms too, so don't worry, we've got them covered. By the way, whose that cute baby?"

Klaus grabbed her arm and yanked her as close as she can get to him. "She's Beatrice. She's Olaf's daughter."

Isadora gasped. "No. She's too adorable to be that wretched devil's child." Klaus noticed her hair grew as long as shoulder length. It framed her pretty face nicely.

He responded with a smile. "I'm just really content to see you guys again." He went back to hugging her. Indeed, he was content. Content he was alive. Content his siblings were alive too. Also content that he saw the Quagmires again. Giggity.

In another room, Violet began to awake and realized she wasn't at the shore anymore. Instead, she was at the home of a stranger's. What she didn't know though, was that she wasn't just at any stranger's home. But that will soon be revealed to her later on. Right now, she just thinks she's dead and has gone to heaven, or dreaming of all this.

She was wrapped up in a dark purple blanket. The bed she slept on was everything she ever missed about sleeping on a bed. She saw candles that were lit, filling up the room with a romantic and calming atmosphere. Her clothes were even changed into a white nightgown.

"Klaus? Sunny? Beatrice?" she called out into the room. At first, nothing happened. Then about a minute later, someone came inside the room. To her surprise, it was someone who she hasn't seen in such a long time.

Someone who gave those butterflies inside her stomach, someone who made her face feel as hot as fire, someone who... well, we all know who that person is.

"Quigley?" Violet questioned through disbelief and utter surprisement.

"Violet," Quigley replied, a smile that formed on his much mature face. His hair grew a bit longer, and he had the faint appearance of a handsome young man. Violet was awe-stricken by his good looks.

It made her feel so much embarrassed about her own appearance. "I... I can't believe it. Is that really you, Quigley? Or am I just dreaming?" She pinched herself. Nothing happened.

He walked closer to her. "Why do you think you're dreaming all of this?"

"Because it can't be a coincidence that you're here, with me. It seems so unlikely and yet... it looks all too real." He was standing right by her bedside. Her arm reached out to touch him. To confirm that all of this wasn't fake, her hand slowly caressed his cheek. His face was warm and inviting.

When her hand was about to drop, Quigley took it in his hands and placed it back on his cheek. Violet, at that moment, jumped into his arms and embraced him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her with the same intensity. They didn't want to let go of each other. They also hoped that no one would barge into the room to ruin this.

"I've missed you so much, Violet," Quigley whispered. He had one hand holding the back of her neck tenderly. "I always thought about you and how, that someday, we might cross paths with each other again."

Violet wanted to cry upon hearing this sweet confession. "I've missed you too, Quigley." She gave him a reassuring squeeze. "And... I think about you too." She was too choked up to say anymore, so they just left it at that. Their actions said it all. And in that moment when they were holding each other, Quigley began to think about the time he had with Violet on the mountain. It just made him smile even more.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please favorite/alert/review/whatever. In the meantime, I'm writing up chapter 2! :)


End file.
